


E - like an evil Elrond.

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: General, Multi-Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2007-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Alphabet of Middle-earth:<br/>Writing Cues for the "Back to Middle-earth Month 2007"<br/><br/><br/>"The Alphabet of Middle-earth" is a series of short cues to inspire you throughout B2MeM. We invite you to pick up any cue, any time and to post your take as a comment for the relevant entry at the LiveJournal Community "There and Back Again".<br/><br/>Write a drabble, a drouble, a tribble, a quabble or a quibble! Write 100, 200, 300, 400 or 500 words! No matter if it's serious or silly, anything goes.<br/><br/>And here is already the next cue:<br/><br/>E - like an evil Elrond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good Intentions - by Gwynnyd

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

**Good Intentions**

The Hobbit moaned and tossed with fever, as the Morgul-shard wedged deep in his flesh burrowed in.  Elrond called on the power of Vilya and slid his consciousness under the malevolent object, urging it towards the surface.  He became aware of the heavy presence of another power, so close, pulling at the flake of not-quite metal.  He wrested with it, but it eluded his grasp, and it felt warm, not cold as he groped along its trail.  Warmth and light beckoned.  There would be a beginning.  Peace, where trees could grow, and Arwen need not choose.  He slipped it on.


	2. Evil Elrond - by Dean Maia of Este

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphabet of Middle-earth:

Evil Elrond

  


They found Elros plunging his head into the stream, coming up for air, and plunging in again, repeatedly.

  


"What happened this time?" Maglor asked.

  


"Snork… what is hotpepper? Elrond said they were good to eat, so I tried one."

  


"Before that it was flying off the roof when you almost broke your leg. Before that, it was trying to catch bumblebees. I will talk to Elrond about how he treats you."

  


"Please do not be too harsh, I do want to try new things and not all are bad."

  


"I will not." As Maglor watch Elros walk away, he thought about what to say to Elrond, then he said, "Are older brothers always evil to younger?'

  


"Do younger brothers always defend the older?" Maedhros replied.

  


Dean Maia of Este


End file.
